Nausicaä
Nausicaä ist die Prinzessin des Stadtstaates "Tal der Winde", der von ihrem Vater, dem König Jhil, regiert wird. Sie ist ihm das liebste Kind. Kushana erobert die Stadt und nimmt Nausicaä als ihre Geisel. Doch diese kann fliehen, als Asbel Kushanas Flotte angreift. Als sie das verletzte Ohmujunge aus den Händen der Pejiter rettet, färbt sich ihr Kleid durch das Blut blau. Dadurch erfüllt sich die Prophezeiung von der blaugekleideten Person, von der Obaba erzählte. Eigenschaften Sie ist klug und einfallsreich. Nausicaä ist eine gute Schwertkämpferin und kann die Mehve fliegen. Da sie das Fliegen genießt und es daher gerne praktiziert, gab man ihr auch den Spitznamen Tori no Hito (dt. Vogelmensch). So heißt auch ein Engel aus einem anderen Anime von Hayao Miyazaki. Auf ihrer Schulter sitzt häufig das Fuchshörnchen Teto, das sie von Yupa bekommen hat. Mithilfe ihrer emphatischen Fähigkeiten ist es der Prinzessin sogar möglich, mit den Ohmus zu kommunizieren. Mutig setzt sie ihre ganze Kraft ein, um die aufkommenden Kriege zu verhindern. Sie ist der Gegenpol zu Kushana. Durch ihre Offenheit kann sie Dinge im entscheidenden Zeitpunkt richtig erkennen und so die anderen retten. Ihre Taten sind stets wohl begründet und entsprechen dem japanischen Verständnis von yasashii (dt. freundlich, sanft, gütig). In diesem Sinne ähnelt sie sehr San aus Prinzessin MononokeDrazen: Anime Explosion, 2003, S. 259–262.. Hayao Miyazaki hat es geschafft, in einem typisch apokalyptischen Szenario eine einzigartige, moderne Heldin zu schaffenNapier: Anime, 2001, S. 124, 135–138, 202-204. Sie ist auch wissbegierig. Sie bringt sogar Pflanzen aus dem Meer der Fäulnis mit ins Tal und kultiviert sie. Viele glauben, dass die Pflanzen giftig seien. Doch stellt man sie in klares Wasser, verlieren die Pflanzen ihr Gift. Manga Im Manga finden sich mehr Informationen über Nausicaä. Sie ist dort das elfte Kind des Königs und das einzige, das Gerechtigkeit ausübt. Als ihr Vater Jhil schwer erkrankt, wird sie zur Königin ernannt. Ihr Stadtstaat steht im Bündnis mit Torumekia und kämpft gegen das Reich Dorok, das ein Ohmujunges benutzt, damit Torumekia von Ohmus zu überrannt wird. Nausicaä rettet das Ohmujunge, wodurch sich ihr Kleid blau färbt. Wegen der Prophezeiung über die Blau-Gekleidete Person wird sie zur Erzfeindin von Miralupa, dem Herrscher von Dorok. Als Namulith seinen Bruder Miralupa umbringt und Kushana heiraten möchte, bemächtigt er sich des Kriegstitanen aus der technologischen Hochzeit. Nausicaä kann das Ohmu in der Krypta der Shuwa versiegeln. Film Im Gegensatz zum Manga ist die Nausicaä im Film hoffnungsvoller und ihre Rolle als prophezeiter Messias steht stärker im VordergrundFrederik L. Schodt: Dreamland Japan. Writings On Modern Manga. (Collector Edition). Stone Bridge Press, Berkeley 2011, ISBN 978-1-880656-23-5, S. 279–282 (englisch). Der Entwurf Der Charakter der Nausicaä ist von der Prinzessin aus Richard Corbens Rowlf inspiriert worden. Diese Prinzessin wurde von ihrem Hund beschütztHayao Miyazaki , Nausicaä de la vallée du vent : Recueil d'aquarelles par Hayao Miyazaki, Glénat "Ghibli / NAUSICAÄ , 9 November 2006, pp. 147 ISBN 2-7234-5180-1 (French) « la dévotion, le don de soi ». Hayao Miyazaki nannte die Prinzessin Nausicaä und den Hund Teto. Nausicaä kommt aus der griechischen Mythologie der Odyssee. Sie trägt den Namen und erweist einem fremden Schiffbrüchigen die Barmherzigkeit eines Samariters. Sie hilft Odysseus und ist berühmt für ihre Liebe zur Musik, ihre klare Vorstellungskraft und BescheidenheitCavallaro, Dani (2006) "Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind" in The animé art of Hayao Miyazaki McFarland & Company p. 48 ISBN 978-0-7864-2369-9. Der Charakter wurde durch die Prinzessin aus der Erzählung Mushi Mezuru Himegimi (jp. 虫めづる姫君, zu dt. " Die Prinzessin, die Insekten liebte") erweitertMiyazaki, Hayao (w, a). Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind: back cover (), San Francisco, California: Viz Media. Die Geschichte dieses japanischen Märchens wird als Tsutsumi Chuunagon Monogatari verfilmt. Die Prinzessin aus dem Märchen ist klug und schön. Doch anstelle sich um ihre Schönheit zu kümmern, spielt sie lieber mit InsektenStory by Blom, Amy(2008-11-06). Hayao wollte keinen Helden, sondern eine Heldin, weil er sonst einen Held wie Indiana Jones entworfen hätte und das monoton wäre. Weiter meint er, dass ein Held die Feinde nicht nur bekämpfen soll, sondern auch verstehen und darüber reflektieren können soll. Sie verfügt somit über ein größeres Fähigkeitsspektrum, was am besten zu einem weiblichen anstelle eines männlichen Charakters passen würde. Sie sollte etwas Besonderes seinRoberson, James E.; Suzuki, Nobue (2003). Men and Masculinities in Contemporary Japan: Dislocating the Salaryman Doxa. Routledge. pp. 73. ISBN 0-415-24446-3.. Die Beziehung zwischen Nausicaä und dem Wind wurde von Erdsee von Ursula K. Le Guin inspiriertHayao Miyazaki , Nausicaä de la vallée du vent : Recueil d'aquarelles par Hayao Miyazaki, Glénat "Ghibli / NAUSICAÄ , 9 November 2006, pp. 150 ISBN 2-7234-5180-1 (French) « repousser l’avancée des dunes ou moudre le grain ». Weitere Inspirationen erhielt Hayao durch Shuna von The Journey of Shuna (Helen McCarthy), Lana von Future Boy Conan und Clarisse von Castle of Cagliostro (Dani Cavallaro)McCarthy, Helen (1 January 2006). 500 Manga Heroes and Villains. Barron's Educational Series. pp. 70. ISBN 978-0-7641-3201-8.. So trägt Nausicaä einen Rock mit einer langen weißen Unterhose. Galerie Nausicaa-proph.jpg Nausicaa-ohmu.jpg Nausicaa-new.jpg Glider.jpg nausi-sword.jpg Einzelnachweise en:Nausicaa ja:ナウシカ zh:娜烏西卡 it:Nausicaa